Game&Match Ryoma 5 to 1!
by eternal-4-3v3r
Summary: Land of the rising sun, Ryoma will face his toughest game here. His opponent is 5 people. Will he be able to get the match? But, its not a tennis game, its a game for Ryoma's love, its not easy, because you have to first find him.
1. Chapter 1

Please take your time to read the bottom of the page ^^

POT doesn't belong to me Thank you very much…

* * *

Prologue

/^^/

Somewhere over China a large plane flew against the darkening sky carrying over 700 people.

Somewhere in the first class section Echizen Ryoma was being bratty.

'What drink would you like sir?' The stewardess asked Ryoma.

'Grape Ponta' Ryoma answered tapping away on his laptop writing a document.

'I'm afraid we don't have Ponta sir' the stewardess answered cheerfully.

'Che, what a crappy service not even having Ponta' Ryoma said in a monotone.

'Is there anything else you want sir?' the stewardess kept her smile.

'Yes, I want you to take that annoying smile out of my sight' Ryoma didn't even look up at the stewardess as he typed on his laptop.

The stewardess huffed away.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ryoma looked out at the red sky due to the setting sun.

_Flashback—4 days ago_

'_Ryoma, you'll be transferring over to Japan in a few days' Rinko said to her son. _

'_Why are we going to Japan kaa-san? How long will we be there?' Ryoma asked._

'_We won't be going seishounen, you are; me and your mother have business to do over here' Nanjiro said grinning._

'_Why am I going there?' Ryoma asked. _

'_You know Nanako is going to have a baby soon and it was a one night stand so she doesn't know who's it is and she needs someone, so you are going to live near her until her baby is born' Rinko said._

'_Also, I need you to start learning business, so you will be in charge of Chinese, Japanese and Korean Echizen corp. branches' Nanjiro said. _

'_Oyaji, I'm, 16, I can only take over the corp. when you guys give it to me and you said that won't be until 26!' Ryoma exclaimed._

'_Seishounen, your mother and I are thinking of retiring early, so I'm thinking of passing the corp. over to you at the age of 18' Nanjiro answered seriously._

'_Don't worry Ryoma, you will be ready by then, and also, about Japan, you won't be staying long anyway, Nanako is already 23 weeks pregnant, that's over half, so you only need to be there for a little while' Rinko smiled encouragingly. _

'_Fine…' Ryoma sighed._

_End of Flashback…_

And that was the reason why he was currently on a plane towards Japan which would change the direction of his life forever.

* * *

Sorry to all those who might be disappointed I'm writing a new story instead of updating my other two stories (which Im glad most like... ^^). I will update within a week for both of the stories ^^. I just couldnt help but write this story, I hope everyone will enjoy it, even if the prologue looks boring. This will be another OT6...

Thank you...


	2. How it all starts TT TT

Hello! Inherit the Throne and Me angels them vampires will be updated ASAP, thank you for your patience... This is CH 2 of my newest story. If updates come slow for a while its because I will be busy with exams (Only for about 2 weeks)... Thank you for everyone's reviews on some of my other stories. Please enjoy this one.

POT is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

/^^/

It was 3 pm Japanese time when Ryoma's plane finally landed on Japanese soil.

It had taken him nearly an hour to go through the baggage checks.

Trouble had caused him and the people behind him to wait extremely annoyed.

A dozen or so foreign tourists had accidently bought unidentified seeds in their bags and held up all four of the lines as they tried vainly to explain what it was.

They would have been there all night until Ryoma finally stepped up to them and told the security guard that the seeds were only a foreign flower from Germany.

Then, Ryoma had been forced to explain to the Germans that bringing seeds were against the Japanese law.

After the chaos the security guards had been so pleased that they let Ryoma pass first.

So at exactly 4.23 pm, Ryoma passed the gate towards where Japan was waiting for him.

/^^/

Nanako's POV

I wait eagerly at the international gate watching and craning my neck to see if Ryoma is coming out the gate yet.

It's been nearly 8 years since I've seen my little cousin.

I hear about him a lot from Aunt Rinko and Uncle Nanjiro who I have to say are doing well in America.

When I moved here at the age of 14, I never imagined that I would be carrying a child when I'm only 22…

Aunt and uncle has been really supporting about this affair and supporting.

Unfortunately I can't rely on my parents as they died a few years back.

I hope my child is as wonderful as Ryoma, he's a nice boy, and he went to Ethiopia to help others 6 months ago.

Oh! Here comes Ryoma…

'Ryoma!' I yell.

.

Normal POV

Ryoma turned as someone yelled his name and saw that it was his cousin.

'Nanako nee-san' Ryoma smiled slightly and walked forward and allowed himself to be embraced by his cousin.

A lot of people turned their way and stared.

How often did you see an extremely pretty bishounen?

Nanako burst into tears and hugged Ryoma tighter mumbling 'I missed you!'

Ryoma patted Nanako's back and detached himself from her death grip.

Nanako picked up Ryoma's carry-on bag and the two of them walked out of the airport.

'Ryoma, where are you going to be staying?' Nanako asked as she got into a cab Ryoma had pulled up.

'Family hotel' Ryoma said to Nanako while turning to the driver and said 'Firstly 30 Sakoshi street then Takeuchi Hotel please'

The cab driver nodded and sped off down the road and Ryoma settled back down in his seat fumbling with a buckle of his carry-on bag.

'Ryoma, what are you doing?' Nanako asked.

Ryoma pulled a bag out and handed it to Nanako, 'it's a present from Oyaji and Okaa-san' Ryoma answered.

Nanako pulled aside the wrappings to reveal a basket filled with lots of fruit.

'Okaa-san was worried that you wouldn't get a lot of fruit into your body because it's expensive in Japan, and Oyaji paid money to make sure I could bring it over' Ryoma said.

'Thank you Ryoma, I've never seen so much different fruit in my life! We only usually had oranges remember?' Nanako smiled.

'Hmm' Ryoma nodded.

'We're at 30 Sakoshi Street' the cab driver yelled stopping in front of a small house.

'Come and have dinner with me at the hotel around 7, just say your name and someone will lead you to the dining room' Ryoma told her.

'I'll see you later than bye!' Nanako waved as the cab rushed off again.

Ryoma leaned back at the back of the cab and pulled out his cell phone.

Pressing down on the red on button of his green phone Ryoma waited for the phone to turn on.

Ryoma pressed down on a few numbers and waited as the phone dialled.

'Hello?' the person on the other side of the line answered wearily.

'What took you so long to get the phone?' Ryoma asked in an annoyed voice, staring out the window at the passing streets of Japan.

'Ryoma?' The person on the other line seemed instantly awake and surprised.

'Who else would it be Kirihara' Ryoma began fiddling with a loose thread on the taxi seat.

'You're back in Japan?' Kirihara Akaya nearly screamed and Ryoma pulled the phone away from his ear.

'Trying to make me deaf?' Ryoma asked angrily after Kirihara stopped his shout.

'I wish, but those kinds of luck only comes in my dreams' Kirihara seemed to reply smugly.

'Anyway, you're back in Japan? It's been like 6 years!' Kirihara asked.

'Yes, Im in Japan, Nanako-neesan is pregnant and Kaa-san sent me to watch over her' Ryoma answered.

'I know, me and Yuuta saw her the other day' the answer just slipped out.

'Oh? Yuuta as in, Fuji Yuuta? Surprising match seeing as you're the devil and he's just annoying' Ryoma smirked to himself.

'I-I never said Im dating him, I just said we saw Nanako-neesan the other day!' Kirihara raised his voice again.

'Hmm…' Ryoma put his forehead against the window.

'Fine, we are going out, we have been for the last 3 years, but you should know that Kentaro and Kintaro have taken a liking towards each other, they are always so lovey dovey in the mornings.' Kirihara changed the topic.

'Ehh… Aoi and Tooyama? And how do you know they are lovey dovey in the mornings?' Ryoma asked.

'We all share the same apartment now!' Kirihara replied.

Ryoma remained silent.

'Ryoma? How 'bout joining us for dinner tonight?' Kirihara asked.

'Yadda, I promised Nanako-neesan we would have dinner together at the hotel'

'Than how about if we join you, you wouldn't mind would you?'

'Betsuni' Ryoma replied carelessly.

'What time?'

'7' Ryoma clicked off the phone without waiting for an answer.

10 minutes later they arrived.

The taxi driver stepped out first and opened Ryoma's door before going to the boot and getting out Ryoma's bags.

A bellboy hurried to take the bags and bought them inside.

Inside the hotel, a lot of maids and the manager were standing on either side of the door.

Ryoma stepped through the automatic doors and nodded at everyone who bowed and said 'Welcome back master Ryoma'

'Glad to have you back Master Ryoma' the manager of the hotel Kurosaki said after he dismissed all of the staff to get back to their jobs.

'Kurosaki, my cousin Nanako-neesan will be joining me for dinner' Ryoma said being lead by Kurosaki to the elevator.

'Oh! It's been a long time since we have seen her here' Kurosaki pressed the button for the 78th floor.

'Also Kirihara Akaya, Fuji Yuuta, Aoi Kentaro and Toyama Kintaro as well' Ryoma said as they passed the 15th floor.

'Of course' Kurosaki made a note of it on his book.

'Make sure to wake me up 20 minutes before 7'

'Yes sir' Kurosaki made another note on his book.

The elevator made a ping sound as it stopped at floor 78.

The door to reveal a long hallway with rich dark red carpet and orange walls giving the hallway a warm feeling.

On the left side there was 2 doors, the right side only had one door.

'This is your room Master Ryoma' Kurosaki opened the door on the right hand side with a white card.

Ryoma took the card from Kurosaki and stepped inside his room.

Kurosaki closed the door and left.

Ryoma stared around the room, which looked the same as ever.

There was a huge bed and a huge desk.

The bellboy had already neatly left his baggage beside the bed.

Ryoma kicked off his shoes and jumped on the bed, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

/^^/

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Knock_

'Master Ryoma, its 6.40' Kurosaki's voice woke Ryoma up.

Sighing Ryoma got up and called out 'Thanks'

Kurosaki was silent and Ryoma just sat there on the bed for a few minutes.

Ryoma opened his trunk and pulled out a carefully folded white shirt, black vest and some black suit pants along with a green tie.

Ryoma changed and pulled out a pair of black shoes before walking into the bathroom and washing his face.

He quickly brushed his hair and pulled his shoes and socks on.

Taking his room card, Ryoma walked to the front door and opened it coming face to face Kurosaki.

'Che, you didn't have to wait' Ryoma said and walked ahead with Kurosaki following behind with a small smile.

In the Lobby Ryoma was once again lead by Kurosaki.

The dining room was magnificent; church styled paintings covered the walls and ceiling with elegant gold threads between paintings.

The marble floor shined and gleamed in the light of the chandelier.

Ryoma sat down in a private dining room on the second floor; this allowed him to see the guests without being open to any attacks.

He ordered wine and felt bored.

The door to the private dining room opened to reveal Nanako wearing a beautiful gown even though she was pregnant.

'Nee-san' Ryoma pulled out a chair for her.

10 minutes later, Nanako and Ryoma both heard loud sounds.

'Tooyama, Fuji, Kirihara and Aoi' Ryoma told her.

Nanako nodded and smiled, sure enough, after a few minutes the door opened yet again and Ryoma found himself facing a tennis racket.

Sighing, Ryoma looked up at the owner of the racket and there stood Tooyama Kintaro.

'Koshimae, let's play a match!' Tooyama whined his loud voice causing passing waiters to stare.

Ryoma glared at the two "Responsible" men.

'Fuji, Kirihara, why does this shortie have a tennis racket indoors?' Ryoma spat out.

Kirihara shrugged and Yuuta smiled apologetically.

'Koshimae~~ match! Match!' Kintaro yelled.

'Shut up! I'll think about it after dinner' Ryoma growled.

'Yay! Yay! Dinner! Koshimae bring in something good!' Tooyama yelled jumping up and down.

'Kintaro-san please calm down' Aoi Kentaro told his boyfriend pocketing his car keys.

'Aoi' Ryoma acknowledged him.

'Echizen-kun' Aoi Kentaro bowed.

'You guys should sit down' Nanako told them and everyone obliged.

/^^/

Dinner went considerably well even considering the fact that Ryoma put up with Tooyama's wails/whines and yells along with Kirihara and Yuuta's loud voice, and Ryoma even put up with Nanako's constant giggles.

By the end of dinner, Ryoma was pissed off though…

Seeing this, Kirihara thought of a new conversation and silenced Kintaro with his own ice cream dessert.

'Ryoma, seems like your arrival has been the cause of tonight's fuss' Kirihara stated.

Ryoma stared at him totally confused.

Kirihara took the remote and turned on the TV in the room.

BZZT 'Echizen Ryoma has arrived back in Japan, though, here for business or other reasons stand unknown however—'BZZT '—Arrival in Japan caused a flurry of activity, as you know—'BZZT '—as you know the Echizen Corporation has been declared the richest corp. in the world, not only does it hold Japan's finance situation tightly in their grasp, but America and China as well, Asia, Europe—'The tv turned off.

'Did you know that you have a fan club consisting of both males and females? It's been ranked the largest fan club in the world' Yuuta spoke.

Ryoma smirked and said 'Che'

'That's not the point Echizen, the point is that you don't know what the fans will do to you' Yuuta continued.

'You should know what fans do; they rip and tear your limbs' Kirihara shuddered.

'They scream and shriek until you go deaf' Kentaro said.

'They jump on you and drag you' Yuuta told Ryoma

'And they stalk you everywhere you go' Nanako finished.

Ryoma was secretly horrified remembering how the girls in America had clawed at him.

Next to them, Kintaro had finished his ice cream and leaned back in his chair completely satisfied.

Rubbing his stomach and burping Kintaro pulled a face 'You should dress as a girl Koshimae' Kintaro laughed at his own joke.

Others in the room stared at Ryoma intently.

'What?' Ryoma asked nervous with a very bad gut feeling.

'You know, I think you would be a very nice girl' Nonoko said squinting her eyes a little.

'Huh?' Ryoma was shocked.

'And no-one would notice that the Echizen Ryoma is dressing as a girl' Kirihara gave his trade mark devil grin.

'Are we turning Koshimae into a girl? I wanna help! Me! Me!' Kintaro started bouncing up and down once again, Kentaro thankfully help him down.

'There is no way that Im becoming a girl, no way' Ryoma glared at all of them.

Yuuta innocently turned on the TV, there were hundreds of girls screaming holding the signs "Ryoma-sama" written on them.

'There is no way, except that' Ryoma was frightened in the inside.

'Echizen Ryoma, you are now officially a Girl'

This was not going to end well.

* * *

This chapter was a little boring but I felt that I needed to explain the prediciment the Ryoma is in before I write anything else... THnaks for reading this story! ^^


	3. Game to Ryoma!

Hi everyone, Inherit the throne and me angels them vampires will be finished very soon. I said that last time as well I think. Im sorry everyone. I've been in the hospital because of my health and with exams coming up as well my life has been all over the place. I had to fly to the Philippines to be treated that fly to Germany and Australia as well. Although it was fun, I wish I didn't have to go because of my health. Anyway, while Im finishing the other two stories; I hope some of you enjoy this story… Thank you to all those to reviewed especially Amy-sama90 and Harry Draco Malfoy for reviewing because now I know that there are people who actually _like_ this story.

Once again POT is not mine.

Thanks! ^^

* * *

Chapter 3

/^^/

A sharp tap on the door awoke a very sleepy Ryoma up with a groan.

Ryoma forced himself to open his eyes and look at the clock reading the numbers 6.00am at him.

Ryoma slid off the bed and made his way over to the front door and opened it with more force than was required.

'What?' Ryoma growled.

'Master Ryoma, you informed me last night that you wished to wake up at 6 am, because you have to prepare for school' Kurosaki answered smiling and dressed smartly in his suit.

'Che…' Ryoma groaned and Kurosaki left to go downstairs to prepare breakfast for him.

Shutting the door loudly, Ryoma walked to the bathroom.

Sighing sleepily, he turned on the bath water and waited.

30 minutes later, Ryoma came out of the bathroom all fresh; he shook his hair a bit before going to his wardrobe.

He pulled out his uniform and his grumbling became louder after his frustrated growl.

If he was found out, his successful career would drop faster than you even had the time to say 'Mada Mada Dane'

Imagine, who would have ever thought that the great, handsome, rich Ryoma Echizen would be standing holding a girl's school uniform, willing to cross dress all because he was scared of fans?

However, now, as much as he was scared about fans, he was having second thoughts.

The girl's uniform for Shinjuku High was so short!

The uniform was a white dress with a navy tie, a grey vest-like jersey and a navy coat.

Ryoma frowned and decided to put it back.

BANG!

'Koshimae!' Ryoma knew who that voice belonged to.

'Ryoma-kun!' Nanako yelled in a sing song voice with Kintaro following her bouncing all over the place.

Kirihara poked his head around the corner and grinned dragging Yuuta by the hand.

Ryoma sighed in frustration and pulled the Shinjuku Uniform back out.

'Mada mada Dane to me' Ryoma silently thought to himself.

/^^/

There was something seriously wrong.

In the history of Shinjuku High school, this had never happened before.

That was an exaggeration, in the teaching career of Mrs Hachiko of class 1-A this had never happened before.

To Mrs Hachiko this was new and after teaching for 55 years, Mrs Hachiko thought nothing would surprise her anymore.

Mrs Hachiko had taught at Shinjuku high school for a total of 47 years and knew all the students there.

Usually with a new transfer student the girls would ask if it was a hot boy.

And the boys would ask if it was a hot girl.

If a boy came through the door, the girls would do a quick scaling from 1 as a not so handsome boy to 5, the hottest boy.

They would signal each other with their fingers and then start squealing.

The boys on the other hand would be sizing the boys up and their decisions would be opposite to the girls.

If the guy seemed popular among the girls they didn't approach him.

If the guy received a 1 or 2 from the girls the guys would go up to him and give him a noogie.

If on the other hand it was a girl transfer student, it was a total different reaction.

The boys would immediately do a quick scan overseeing the girl's weight, height, glasses or not, hair style or not.

And after their scan over, if the girl seemed at least a little pretty, the boys would shout and cat call.

If the girl wasn't pretty at all, the boys would laugh and look away.

The girls acted differently.

If a girl came through the door, the girls would become immediate friends with her.

Whether or not they stayed friends or not could be viewed in a week.

So, expecting the normal reaction, Mrs Hachiko said 'We have a new transfer student today'

And Mrs Hachiko was not disappointed.

The classroom was filled with voices shouting 'Is it a guy?' 'Is it a girl?' 'Is she hot?' 'Is he handsome?'

Rubbing her forehead, Mrs Hachiko replied 'It's a girl' she said.

The girls backed down a little disappointed.

The boys however rose up a little more, straining in their seats to see the new student.

Sighing, Mrs Hachiko went to open the door and said 'Please come in' to the person outside.

The transfer student stepped in and Mrs Hachiko counted to 5 seconds before either the laughter or the cheers came from the boys.

What Mrs Hachiko saw at this moment was the surprising part.

All the boys were looking at the transfer student open-mouthed.

Flabbergasted, Mrs Hachiko tabbed the board twice with her chalk.

Those made the boys come back to their senses.

Mrs Hachiko wished she hadn't tapped the board because now the loud cheers came.

'What's your name?'

'Where are you from?'

'What do you like doing?'

"Will you go out with me?'

The transfer student began speaking and everyone quietened down.

'Ryomi Echihara, America, Tennis, no'

The boys struggled to remember who had said which questions.

Ryomi turned to Mrs Hachiko.

'Mrs Hachiko, where is my seat?' Ryomi asked bored.

'Sit next to Sakuno; she's wearing the piggy tails' Ms Hachiko answered back.

Ryomi nodded and made her way to her seat.

'Hay' Ryomi said to Sakuno.

'Hi' Sakuno disappeared behind her book again blushing.

Sighing in annoyance Ryomi began to sleep.

/^^/

When the school bell rang for the end of school, Ryomi jumped out of her seat and disappeared before anyone had gotten their bags.

The day had been horrible to say the least.

A total of 23 love letters had weasled itself in to her desk after lunch.

A total of 38 boys had confessed to her and out of the 38, 27 came back repeatedly after being rejected.

That all added up to a horrible day for Ryomi.

A few yards away from school, Ryomi found herself in the busy markets of Tokyo.

Sliding into an alleyway, Ryomi gently tugged on her hair and the black/emerald wig disappeared revealing shoulder length raven hair with emerald streaks in it.

Ryomi discarded her school uniform revealing a singlet and shorts underneath it.

Ryomi pulled on a green long sleeved t-shirt and his cap that his father had given him along with a pair of sneakers, with this, she became a he, and he became Ryoma Echizen.

Putting his school uniform in his bag, Ryoma stepped out of the alley.

He smirked at his reflection in a shop window.

He was so glad he was back to being a boy.

Ryoma continued walking down the busy markets streets not even glancing back at the shops he passed.

A flash of light stopped him in his tracks and Ryoma panicked thinking it was one of the fans.

However, it only turned out to be a boy with brunette hair up ahead.

The boy with brunette hair was taking pictures of the sky and the lenses were reflecting the sun into Ryoma's eyes.

Scowling, Ryoma turned into a side street but was pushed backwards onto the ground when he bumped into someone.

Ryoma felt something wet seep into his shirt and inwardly groaned.

Looking up he saw another brunette with glasses staring down at him with no expression what-so-ever.

The brunette with glasses was holding two cups of near empty fizzy drinks.

Ryoma's brain immediately clicked when he could now feel the sticky liquid on his shirt and skin.

'You know, you knocked me over so you should probably help me up' Ryoma growled at the boy who seemed to give a small tiny jump and put a hand out to help him up.

Ignoring the hand, Ryoma stood up dusted his clothes from dirt.

'I'm sorry about your shirt…' The brunette with glasses said his voice coming out low and powerful.

'You owe me a drink' Ryoma interrupted rudely.

'What?' The brunette boy asked.

'You owe me a drink, you can't buy me a shirt so I'd like Ponta' Ryoma said.

'I'm sorry but I have to go meet someone' the boy said.

'Just give me some yen and you can go' Ryoma said refusing to move from the brunette's path.

The brunette pulled out his wallet and pulled out some yen and passed it to Ryoma.

Ryoma smirked and began walking away but stumbled.

The brunette quickly supported Ryoma.

Ryoma pulled out of the brunette's grasp and roughly declined the brunette's support.

'I think you sprained your ankle' the brunette said getting on to his knee and examining Ryoma's right ankle.

'Damn' Ryoma muttered under his breath.

'You need to get that treated immediately.

'I can do it myself' Ryoma said and continued limping away.

'At least let me call you a cab' the boy said.

'I thought you had someone to meet' Ryoma said.

'Syusuke will understand' the brunette replied.

Ryoma sank onto a nearby bench.

The brunette excused himself to make a call for the taxi.

Ryoma looked up towards the sky and cursed his bad day; his shirt was clinging to his skin and leaving a disgusting sticky feeling.

'Here' The brunette had returned and was holding an orange flavoured Ponta.

'I like grape flavoured but I'll forgive you just this once' Ryoma said taking the drink.

'I'm… Echihara Ryoku' Ryoma replied.

'My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu' the brunette shook Ryoma's hand.

'You can go now, I'm capable of catching a taxi by myself' Ryoma told Tezuka.

'It was my fault you got hurt' Tezuka bowed slightly.

'You act 40, old man. It's fine' Ryoma said.

'I'm actually 18 years old' Tezuka didn't seem offended.

A taxi pulled to a stop in front of Tezuka and Ryoma.

'Did you call for the taxi?' The driver asked.

'Yes' Ryoma replied and carefully stood up before walking to the taxi without help.

Tezuka watched as Ryoma slid into the taxi.

Ryoma took his cap off and Tezuka's breath caught in his throat.

Ryoma's hair was shining in the sun and his smirk radiated his face.

'Thanks for the Ponta old person' Ryoma closed the door and Tezuka stared until the taxi drove away.

'There you are Kuni' A voice said and Tezuka turned to his left and saw Fuji Syusuke smiling with his camera around his neck.

'You were supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago Kuni, it's not like you to be late... Did something happen?' Fuji asked.

'Nothing, happend sorry I was late Syu' Tezuka said.

It wouldn't be the last time Ryoma and Tezuka met; this was just the beginning of many disastrous meetings that were still to come.

* * *

Please take the time to review :D

Thank you POT definately not mine...

Sorry if this chapter wasnt up to anyone's standards... Still recovering and trying to get back into writing :)

Thanks!


	4. 2love!

Thank you BlackButterfly for giving me that advice… I will try to put more description in XD

POT isn't mine. Thanks~

* * *

Chapter 4

/^^/

The room was silent except for the sound of the water coming from the bathroom.

Unlike his father, Ryoma didn't sing in the shower.

Ryoma stood under the running water, fully clothed.

He scowled once again at the stickiness of his clothes.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Ryoma reached for the phone that was attached to the wall beside the shower.

'What?' Ryoma growled into the phone.

'Seishounen, if you get the phone like that, you won't get any girls' an extremely annoying voice said.

'Oyaji' Ryoma growled again.

'Right, right, you like boys' Nanjiro laughed.

'Shut it Oyaji!' Ryoma said.

'How's Nihon?'Nanjiro asked.

Ryoma didn't reply back.

'Anyway Seishounen, your mother and I found something interesting' Nanjiro said.

Ryoma groaned.

Silence resumed over the phone line and Ryoma was surprised.

Had his mother finally killed his father?

Ryoma needn't have been waiting, a second later, a huge laughter burst out of the phone.

'Seishounen is a girl! You're a girl?' Nanjiro gasped out.

Ryoma scowled.

'I hope you find lots of boys that way~' His father continued shrieking with laughter.

Ryoma slammed the phone down and groaned.

His father was never going to let him forget this…

/^^/

The next day, Ryoma was sitting in class staring outside.

Mrs Hachiko droned on and on about something to do with central force and mass weight, this didn't interest him at all.

The girl that sat next to him, Sakuno, if Ryoma remembered correctly kept taking peeks at him and turning back to her book.

Rolling his eyes Ryoma closed his eyes once again and laid his head on his arms.

Taking a deep sigh as his fake "Girl" hair tickled his face, Ryoma slept.

"_Ryoma!" Someone called._

_Ryoma was in white space, nothing was visible, he wasn't even sure if there was even a ground under his feet._

_All he could hear was his own raspy breathes and the voice of someone calling._

"_Ryo-chan!" Another voice joined the first. _

_Was that a girl or a guy?_

"_Who are you?" Ryoma called out into empty space._

"_Ryo!" A third voice entered. _

"_Who are you?" Ryoma asked again._

_No replies came back to him._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap _

Ryoma woke up with a groan.

Looking up he saw Mrs Hachiko frowning at him, a ruler in her hand, she had been tapping his desk over and over again.

'Miss Echihara I see that the autumn winds have sung you a lullaby into sleep' the teacher glared.

'Sorry' Ryoma replied as Ryomi.

'Since today is only your second day, you are excused from punishment. However, you should know, Shinjuku high school does not allow slackers' Mrs Hachiko said and resumed her class.

Ryoma swore under his breath.

When the bell rang for end of school, Ryoma grabbed his bag and dashed out slamming the class door behind him.

He strode out of the school and wandered around glaring at anyone that stood in front of him.

At a park toilet, he frustratingly snatched his wig off his head and washed away all the make-up.

Continuing his angry walk, Ryoma cursed this county.

Suddenly a ball swished past him and hit the wall he was standing by.

The ball, which turned out to be a tennis ball, rolled to a stop at Ryoma's feet.

'Boy!' A gentle voice called out.

Ryoma flinched, one of the voices that had appeared in his dreams…!

Picking the ball up and turning around, he saw a blue haired boy standing by himself inside the tennis courts.

'Is this your ball?' Ryoma asked.

'Yes' The boy smiled brightly as Ryoma threw the ball over the fence between them.

'Oh? You play tennis as well?' The boy asked noticing Ryoma's tennis bag.

'Yes' Ryoma nodded.

'Fancy a game with me?' Blue-haired guy asked.

'Whatever' Ryoma took out his racket and joined the blue-haired boy inside the tennis courts.

'My name is Yukimura Seiichi' the boy smiled at him again.

This boy was beginning to get annoying with his smiles.

'Echizu Ryomu' Ryoma said out the name that came up at the top of his head.

'Then, Ryomu-kun, which?' Yukimura asked.

'Smooth' Ryoma lazily answered.

The tennis racket with the S written at the end twirled on the spot and fell on the ground with a clang.

The S was on the wrong way around.

'Then I guess this is my serve?' Yukimura smiled and got in position which Ryoma copied.

'Ready?' Yukimura called out across the court.

'Anytime girl-boy' Ryoma smirked.

/^^/

'Where's Sei?' One person asked the other occupants of the room.

'I tried calling his phone but he isn't picking up' Tezuka replied the house phone in his hand.

'Sei…' Another boy worried for his best friend before love.

_Slam_!

The sound of the door slamming in the entrance hall sounded like music to their ears.

The three boys ran out of the lounge only to find someone other than Seiichi.

'What is with the lack of greeting to ore-sama?' The newly arrival asked offended.

'Welcome back' Tezuka barely smiled.

Another _Slam_!

This time, the door opened to reveal Yukimura Seiichi.

'Sei' The ever smiling boy smiled brighter.

But, the one in question, Yukimura, had a dazed look on his face.

'Seiichi?' Tezuka asked worried.

'Today, I had the most incredible match with a boy named Ryomu… Every move he makes is amazing! His power, strength, flexibility-'

'Kuni already fell in love yesterday… if you fall in love too, we will have-'

'Gomen, gomen (Sorry) It's just that, it's been a long time since I have lost and I was just excited' Yukimura said.

'You… lost?' 4 of the boys asked incredulously.

'You should have seen him. Amazing, fantastic, there is just something indescribable about him…' Yukimura had a dazed look once again on his face.

The smiling boy laughed lightly, 'I hope I can meet Ryoku and Ryomu one day…They have such similar names too!'

/^^/

Nanako was humming while she chopped up some carrots and blended it with Yogurt and miso soup.

She watched the sun begin sinking lower as the blender continued the making _WHIIR_ sounds.

She pressed the stop button and raised the delicious *cough* Disgusting looking orange goo to her lips.

_Ding Dong_

Nanako walked to the door and put the pitcher of the orange goo on the shoe cabinet that stood by the door.

When Nanako opened the door she gasped seeing Ryoma slumped on the ground.

'Ryoma-kun? What's wrong?' Nanako helped Ryoma up.

'Best Tennis game I have had in years…' Ryoma gasped out.

Nanako half dragged Ryoma into her small, yet cosy house.

'Water' Ryoma groaned out.

'Drink this Ryoma-kun' Nanako gave him her orangey gooey mix.

Ryoma gulped it down then choked.

'What is this?' Ryoma asked.

'My doctor said this is great for me, and I like it' Nanako smiled.

'Who do you have for a doctor? An apothecary?' Ryoma glared wiping his mouth off with his sleeves'

'No, Inui-Sensei is a doctor specialising in Nutrients' Nanako drank the rest of the gooey mix and smiled happily.

Ryoma quietly collapsed into a comfy couch.

'So, what happened Ryoma-kun?' Nanako asked grabbing some apples for herself.

'I versed someone called Yukimura Seiichi, and our game went on for the last 2 hours'

'And? Who won Ryoma-kun?' Nanako asked.

'I did 7-5' Ryoma answered shortly.

'Im glad you had fun Ryoma-kun' His cousin smiled brightly.

'Would you like to stay the night today?' She asked.

'Whatever' He replied.

* * *

Sorry this is a very short chapter...

My friend is extremely sick and this chapter was a way to pass my time... This is dedicated to her? ^^ since I am using her account after all XD

Thank you for reading~


End file.
